Shikamaru and Ino: Together Forever
by JinYoung110
Summary: [ShikaIno] Each chapter is a different oneshot. OCCness may occur so beware. Rated for safety.
1. Just a Smile

Hi! This is my first in my ShikaIno pairing stories… hope you like it!

Warning: Lots of fluff! And… lots of OCCness too. Shikamaru is _way _out of character, so gomen-nasai. I thought it was a cute idea.

Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Shikamaru (or Ino XD) Or… any Naruto characters for that matter.

**Just a Smile**

Ino shifted impatiently from her recumbent position on the ground next to Nara Shikamaru. The two of them had been lying there, looking at the sky for a couple hours now, and she was beginning to get bored. _I just don't see how cloud watching is so intriguing to him! _She tilted her chin slightly, her blond hair forming a pool behind her head. Shikamaru gazed up at the sky, his gaze focused on the puffy white cotton balls dancing across the sky.

"Shikamaru?" Ino whispered. _Darn. _She bit her tongue. Who was she to complain? This boy whom she had loved for so long _finally_ invited her to 'hang out' with him.

"Hm?" Shikamaru turned his head to look at Ino. The blonde girl turned pink and shook her head.

"Ah—never mind Shikamaru…" Ino turned away and silently berated herself for speaking. Then, a gasp escaped her pink-glossed lips.

A warm hand had enfolded around hers, and suddenly, the sky was darkened by a shadow, the shadow of Shikamaru's body leaning over her own.

"You're bored Ino…why didn't you tell me?" Shikamaru's dark eyes looked into her blue ones. Ino shrugged, a playful smiled teasing at her mouth.

"Oh… it was too troublesome," the girl teased, poking Shikamaru's stomach. The boy shied away from her touch.

"Ow Ino…" he complained. Ino giggled.

"Ticklish, huh?"

"Um, I'm not sure I should tell you that," Shikamaru said, blushing. He scratched the back of his head and unconsciously edged away from Ino. For once, the genius of Konoha with the IQ of 200 was speechless and red-faced, embarrassed and nervous.

Ino tackled Shikamaru, moving her fingers over sensitive spots on his sides. Shikamaru squirmed and bit his lip, determined not to give Ino the satisfaction of making him laugh. His body, particularly his sides and under his arms, however, called for otherwise, and a hearty laugh escaped his lips. It was downhill for Shikamaru from there.

Ino giggled, a rosy flush rising on her cheeks as she tickled the squirming, laughing, protesting Shikamaru. The sky began to glow red and orange as the sun set over the horizon, and she finally gave him a chance to breathe.

"Ne, my mistake, Shika-kun. _Very _ticklish…" Ino smiled as Shikamaru gasped for air. _He's so cute. _Ino thought. _I mean, it should be a crime to be that hot._

"Y-you—cheater!" he said breathlessly, catching his arm around her waist. Ino blushed, her blond ponytail flying out behind her.

"You wanted to see me completely embarrass myself?" Shikamaru questioned. "Or just laugh my head off?" Ino smiled gently, but shook her head. Ino's features were ethereally illuminated in the sunset's golden light as she gently kissed Shikamaru on the lips.

"No, Shika-kun. I only wanted a smile… Just a smile."

**The End**


	2. Your Little White Diary

**This chapter is dedicated to lunarlily828**

Disclaimer: Yes I own Naruto! Oh Sasuke, you are—(wakes up) Darn, it was just a dream… no, I don't own Naruto. (cries)

Warning: Shikamaru and Ino are kind of out of character… sorry

**Your Little White Diary**

"Ino, give it here!" Shikamaru yelled, trying desperately to catch up with the girl running ahead of him. Shikamaru fixed his eyes on Ino's blond ponytail swaying back and forth, and suddenly, he tripped. Rolling down a hill, he landed (somehow) in his favorite cloud watching spot. White daisies spotted the green sea of grass and Shikamaru grumbled under his breath about how troublesome Ino was.

"That is _so _the last time I let her in my room…"

* * *

Ino finally stopped running and sank down in the grass. Amazingly, she was only a couple feet away from Shikamaru, but neither of them saw each other. Reaching into her handbag, Ino pulled out a small white book. Nothing too unusual, just a regular sized, white notebook with school paper in it, but what was written on the cover was what made Ino snatch it. It read "Shikamaru's Diary." 

"Now, to read," Ino announced quietly, and she flipped open the first page.

_Dear Diary,_

_Writing in this silly book is so troublesome, and writing 'dear diary' every time is a drag too. I'll find you a name…_

_My teacher said that I needed a hobby. Well, isn't cloud watching a hobby? Troublesome, that he picked _writing _of all things for me to do._

_Anyway, I think I know the perfect name… I'll call you Ino, and write down all the stuff I would like to tell her. I wish I could say this to her face, but I can't. Why not? Too troublesome… and that witch would probably tell me to get off my lazy butt and do something constructive. Ha… tell that to Asuma-sensei…_

_I have nothing else to write. My hand is sore from this troublesome exercise._

_Hiken ato,_

_Shikamaru._

Ino blushed. _He named his diary… after me?_ Unable to keep a wide, secretly pleased grin off her face, she realized that Shikamaru was writing about stuff that she wasn't supposed to know.

"Too bad Shika-kun…" Ino whispered, her eyes lighting up. She flipped to the next page.

_Dear Ino,_

_Wow… it feels weird calling this little book 'Ino', but I guess it'll do. What a drag… I hate writing, but _no _Asuma-sensei told me to do it, so I shall._

_Ino, ever since you were put on my team, I felt (troublesome to describe) warm around you. You're beautiful, and I think that I probably should tell you that there's more to life than Sasuke. I wish I could show you that, but you'd probably hit me first… troublesome woman. _

_Your hairand eyes arequite captivating, and knowing that I'm ten times smarter than you'll ever be, I'll put it simply. You're beautiful._

_The way I feel when I'm around you is different than anything I've ever experienced. I feel a burning pain when you flirt with Sasuke, and pleasure when Sakura pushes you away from him. Why? I do not know for sure, but..._

_I think I am in love with you, Ino._

_Hiken ato,_

_Shikamaru._

Ino bit her lip, her face turning bright red. "Shika-kun… oh, I feel terrible…"

"You should, you troublesome girl." A shadow darkened over Ino's face, and she looked up to see Nara Shikamaru, an unreadable expression across his face.

"Ah—S-Shika-kun… uh haha… uh," Ino stammered, quickly hiding his diary behind her back. "Um…h-how are you to—"

"My diary, Ino," Shikamaru said quietly. Ino swallowed, and held it out, her head bowed.

"I-I…I'm so sorry Shikamaru-san…I just was, I mean I wanted to, I…" Ino babbled, her cheeks turning even redder, if possible. Suddenly, a teasing smirk appeared on Shikamaru's face.

"I just needed to add something, if you don't mind Ino," he said, whipping out a pen. He scribbled busily for a few moments, and then stood up.

"Troublesome, and a drag it may be, but writing to you _is _quite enjoyable at times," Shikamaru said, and he tossed the diary back to Ino, who simply sat there on the ground, stunned.

"Come back to my house when you're done," Shikamaru said, a faint blush creeping onto his cheeks. He turned and left.

Ino opened the page and read it.

_Dear Ino,_

_Today didn't exactly work out the way I'd planned, but I'm glad that you found my diary. The stuff I wrote earlier… I had no idea how to say it to you. What a drag… being in love. _

_Yea… figured it out by now? Even though you aren't that smart, even _you _should have realized it by now. I know you… fancy Sasuke, but whether he accepts you or not, I'll be by your side, Ino-chan._

_Watashi aikou omaesan, Ino._

_Hiken ato,_

_Shikamaru._

Ino hugged the diary to her chest, and a few tears of joy and emotion slid down her cheeks.

"Oh…Shika-kun. I love you too…"

**The End**

(Author note: _Hiken ato _means 'write later'. _Watashi aikou omaesan _means 'I love you'.)


	3. I Remember

_Author note: _Whee! I'm updating all my oneshot series for the holidays. So… did you guys miss me? I certainly missed all of you! Now…for a fluffy, gooey mouthful of Shikamaru and Ino!

**Oh yea... it's written in Ino's POV **

_Disclaimer:_ I'm running out of creative disclaimers…

Um… I can't remember if I replied to your reviews or not, since it's been so long. So, if you replied to my second oneshot, I'll list you here. If you are a member, your penname will be in **bold**. If you are an anonymous writer, I'll underline it.

**Se-chan:** Well, I'm not much of a fan of Chouji/Ino, and I can't really stomach Shika/Temari either… but I'm glad you still like my Shika/Ino stories. Thanks for your review!

Falcona: Yea, beautiful is a good description. Thanks for your review!

**Kougayurizoku:** Eheh… sorry I didn't update 'soon', as you requested… I've been really busy. But thanks for all your compliments; give my regards to your cousin too. Recommending me to other authors, wow, what a compliment! Thanks for your review!

**Misaomaniac: **Thanks both for your review, and for recommending me to your cousin! What an honor; I'm tickled pink! (Haha, what a funny expression)

**Darkflame414:** Aw, you're sweet as pie! (Pie? No, sweet as Thanksgiving _pumpkin_ pie!) Thanks for your review, and the fave!

**Undertaker of the Sith:** (Grins) I'm flattered. Thanks for your review!

**Amazoness:** Your reviews always make me laugh. (Smiles and hands you a cookie)

**I Remember**

_I remember when we were younger_

I could feel my lips curving into a smile as I finished putting the food into the picnic basket. A cheery, red and white checkered blanket was folded and put beneath it, to rest on the ground

_Going to the beach_

This place, where the waves meet the sand, has been a witness to so many shared memories. You and me, two little kids, teasing each other until we could cry, just splashing around and being… well, being _kids._

I hung a strand of white Christmas lights on the rocks that surrounded the little cove that we used to play in.

_Picking up seashells_

Spreading out the blanket, I bent down on my hands and knees, pawing through the sand to find seashells, giggling at how silly I must look—a grown woman (okay, _teenager,_ not an old lady yet) scrambling around to find seashells.

Yea, it was a lot different when we were younger. Do you remember those little contests we used to have, to see who could find the prettiest seashell the quickest? Smiling, I remember how those contests would always end in arguments. My shrill voice screeching that it didn't matter if you thought your shell was prettier, because I had found mine first.

_And splashing in the water_

Oh, those water fights. The sparkling, clear waves that always made my hair stringy and salty. You always said I looked funny with my hair wet…

_I remember forgetting the sunscreen_

And that one time, the first time we were allowed on the beach without our parents, that you forgot to put on suntan lotion?

_I remember the pain it gave_

You turned red as a lobster, and I remember your face scrunching up, trying still to be cool, for you wanted to impress me. Even all those years ago, you were trying to impress me…

_I remember crying the tears_

And I remember tears sliding down my cheeks, although I wasn't the one with the horrible sunburn. I just felt bad that you were hurt, but that wasn't anything I was about to admit.

Pursing my lips, I surveyed the little area one more time. _Good…_ I thought, nodding my satisfaction. Glancing at my wristwatch, my mouth dropped open in surprise. Only five minutes until you'd be here! Stifling a girlish giggle, I ducked down behind a rock.

_Even though it was so fun_

"Boo!" I exclaimed, jumping out at you. A disbelieving, and slightly annoyed, expression crossed your face.

"You are _so_ immature…" you stated dryly, rolling your eyes. I pouted.

"I only wanted you to be surprised!" I protested, waving my hands around. Your dark eyes took in everything—the blanket, the picnic basket, the Christmas lights strung over the gray, ocean-washed rocks, the tiny evergreen tree made of seashells.

_I remember laughing at the pictures we took_

And the present. "For me?" you asked, your eyebrow raising in that way I loved so much. Nodding, I watched enthusiastically as you tore the wrapping paper.

A small, white photo album, with _Our Memories _written across the front lay in your hands. You stared at it for the longest time, until I asked impatiently, "Well? Do you like it?"

"Yes…" you answered slowly, kneeling down. I sat next to you, and we quietly flipped through each page, once in a while murmuring details about a picture.

_But my favorite memory has yet to come_

"I like the pictures you chose," you said quietly, giving me a gorgeous smile; my heart instantly melted.

"N-no problem," I whispered.

"But there _is_ just one problem. You didn't put my favorite memory in there," you replied.

"What memory is that?" I asked, a little confused. Suddenly, you lunged towards me, placing your hands on either side of my face. Heat surged through my chest as you gently pressed your lips onto mine. All logical thoughts fled from my mind as I leaned into you, drinking in your warmth.

Pulling away, I gasped for air as you smiled at me.

"That memory."

**The End**

_Well, that was my little Christmas drabble… hope you enjoyed it _


End file.
